In many gear puller or sleeve puller applications, access is severely limited to the gripping jaw adjusting device. In many of these applications with prior gear pullers, the operator is forced to accept partial engagement or relies upon spring biasing of the gripping jaws for contact between the gripping jaws and the articles to be removed. Thus, much of the reliability of a precise positive screw adjustment is lost and jaw faces or the part to be removed are marred. One of the most difficult of these applications is the removal of internal sleeves or bushings from rollers or hollow pipes. This is especially true where the diameter of the rollers or pipe is insufficient for hand access.